


Hope To See The Dawn

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also most of the characters are just mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don’t take Claude from Byleth or else, F/M, Human Experimentation, Jeralt doing the best he can to comfort his daughter, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Mostly bitter with little sweet ending, No beta we died like a true knight, Now it have a hopeful ending, Other, This is idea based on some fanart of Claude, This probable the few times I’ll ever write angst with little comfort, Trying expand my writing skills to other type of genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Part 1: Claude never gave up hope that he’ll be saved. After all, she promised.Part 2: Byleth never stopped searching for him. Even when the odds are against her, there's no way she's going to let Claude down.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Part 1: Claude

How long has it been since he last saw the light? A day, a week, or even a month? He lost count ever since he was dragged into this hell hole. Where the light of day could never reach him.

Stuck in this caged cell, as if he was a bird. Unable to spread their wings to fly away from this horrible place. He made many attempts to escape but only failed. Since guards are hiding in the shadow, keeping an eye on him. If he tried it again, they would beat him down and drag him back here.

How he ended up here in the first place was because somebody was in danger. It happened days ago, probably. When he and Marianne were finishing up taking care of the animals, they were heading back to their rooms until a scream for help caught their attention. Both of them ran directly to the sound without thinking twice. Finding out it was Flayn, trying to escape from a familiar foe that he and fellow housemate fought before, the Death Knight. 

Claude fought off the Death Knight, to distract him so Marianne could take Flayn somewhere safe. Marianne does manage to find her courage to help Flayn and escape somewhere far away before the Death Knight could ever hunt them down. However, he wasn’t so lucky. The Death Knight ended up taking him instead. And the next thing he knows, the world turns dark.

Ever since then, he was trapped in this cell. The only time they brought him out was for something. He wasn’t sure what they did to him since they would always put him unconscious. He just knew they did something to his body.

Even if he can’t see in the black pitch of darkness, he can still feel the pain that lingers across his body. From his pierced skin from the countless injection, and pucker scars that were once open. His uniform at this point is nothing but rags. With only his tattered shirt and pants covering his body.

Thinking of his classmates, and her. Are the only things that keep his hope alive. He trusts Marianne would tell them, and Byleth would be searching for him. She would never allow anything to happen to them. After all, she’s the Ashen Demon. His close ally. Remembering how she fought so valiantly against any foes. Also, stand up for those who can’t defend themselves.

The more time he spent with Byleth, the more he started to realize he wanted her to be at his side. It was strange, but for once, he found someone he could trust. The moments they spent together in training, talking with each other, and eating a meal together has helped him to get to know her more. At some point, they made a promise if something were to happen to one of them. They’ll do everything they can to help each other. It sounded like a simple promise, but to him, it was very important. 

She’ll come, and all he has to do is stay alive.

As he lay still on the cold, hard cemented ground. Bringing his legs close to his chest, and wrapping his arms around him. Letting himself fall asleep just for a moment. Dreaming of a world that is open to outsiders like him. Along with some as he considers friends in it, too. Giving some sort of comfort in this awful place.

All of sudden, he was woken up by the sounds of shouting and blasting happening outside of his cell. He caught glimpses of light entering through the small gaps between the metal door. From yellow to red to blue, Claude can only guess those are elemental spells being cast.

Claude just remained silent throughout the ordeal. Unsure if he should take this chance to escape, but most likely get caught in the crossfire. Or he should wait until the fight dies down, and hope that somebody does come to rescue him.

It felt like forever, but somehow the fight has ended. His heart begins to race as hears rushing footsteps heading toward his cell. The door was slammed open, and he flinched in reaction. He closed his eyes out of fear until he heard _her_ voice.

“Claude! Claude, please wake up!” The voice sounded very frantic, but also recognizable. “It’s me!”

He slowly, but surely, opened his eyes again. Even if he can't see in the dark, Claude knows it was her.

“Teach, you came…” Claude feels his lips pull into a smile, as tears threaten to spill. “Just like your promise, huh?” He attempted to be cool, but other kinds of emotions got in the way. 

“Oh, Claude…” Byleth uttered his name, but unable to say the rest of her sentence. Almost like she was holding back on something.

Before he can say anything else, Byleth already picks him from the ground. Holding him dangerously close to her chest. His cheeks heated up and made a stuttering noise; however, Claude’s body soon relaxed when he felt her warmth against his cold skin.

Byleth carries him away while he hangs onto her as if his life depends on it. He buried his face into the crooked of her neck, kinda like what he used to do when he was a child. He then hears her talking to somebody, one of the knights that fought alongside her, and she explains that they finally found him. Along with other reports didn’t pay much attention to.

Then they went somewhere else. Again, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Because all he wanted was to just get out of here as soon as possible. Never wanting to be trapped in the dark ever again.

At long last, they made it out and for the very first time, he finally got to see the light of dawn. Bringing the colors to the world he missed so much. From the pale blue sky with dusty pink clouds floating in the air, to the evergreen pines that stood proudly in the distance. 

However, he sensed something was wrong. There was a chorus of gasps of pure shock that caught him off guard. He glances to see some of his housemates, Lorenz and Hilda, looking at him in disbelief. While Lysithea is shaken and covers her mouth for some reason. He then spotted Dimitri with Marianne beside him, each staring back at him with great sadness. And finally, Edelgard along with Hubert has their head down as they fail on something. 

Took him a second to realize when he saw the braid dangling the side of his face. It was no longer a shade of dark brown. Instead, it was silvery-white as snow.

He looked at Byleth, seeing her face with such sorrow in her eyes.“I’m so sorry…” She whimpered, as tears spilled on her cheek. 

Still holding him like she was never going to let go of him.


	2. Part 2: Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth never stopped searching for him. Even when the odds are against her, there's no way she's going to let Claude down.

It has been close to a month since Claude has gone missing. No matter how much they search from in or outside of the academy. There was not a single trace of evidence of where he was taken. Which would leave her extremely frustrated of the lack of progress they made. Not even her father, Jeralt, and his mercenary, and the knights such as Catherine,Shamir, Alois, and Gilbert were unable to find him. 

Seteth did his best to support their search. After all, if it weren’t for Claude, Flayn would’ve been the one who went missing. Interviewing many of the faculty members, students, and even the town folks that might know anything about the Death Knight. However, it only leads to a dead end. 

The Golden Deers have gone through a gradual change in demeanor. The class was no longer a rowdy bunch, but became more somber in each passing day. Claude has always been the most outspoken and charismatic leader of the group. Always getting involved with them, and like to help every one of them in his own unique way.

Students such as Lorenz, despite their rivalry, have been more quiet and more focus on the search for Claude. Hilda has been feeling hopeless since they haven’t found him yet. Leonie and Ignatz are growing concerned about this. Lysithea is fearing for the worst case scenario that could happen to him. All the while, Raphael tried his best to keep everybody positive as much as he can, but even he was struggling too.

Marianne was taking it the hardest since she was the last person who was with him. Byleth can tell the poor girl is blaming herself ever since his capture. There have been times she hardly left her room. Only to come out to search for Claude. While Dimitri and Hilda are doing their best to help her overcome the guilt.

There were nights that she couldn’t sleep. Byleth would patrol the area where he was last seen for a long period always till the sunrises. Despite the lack of sleep, Byleth never stops searching. Not even when her father tried to force her to sleep, while Sothis attempted to convince that she needed rest. They even told her they should let knights handle the situation. 

However, Byleth doesn’t want to wait around and hopes for the best. The more time they waste, the more likely Claude will never be found. She has to find him no matter what. She promised.

Sothis one time spoke to her, and said, “You’re not the only one who’s missed him. Everybody's doing their part to find him. You, on the other hand, should take better care of yourself.” 

“I can’t, Sothis.” Byleth retorted. “The month is almost over, and we haven’t found him. How can I take care of myself while he’s out there, alone, and possibly suffering by those who have been attacking us since the beginning?” 

The phantom girl remained silent for a moment. Trying to think of other reasoning, but Byleth didn’t care much about it.

“Please for your sake. You need to stop overworking yourself. The last thing we want is you collapsing from exhaustion.” She brings up the danger that could affect her health. Which the young professor won’t deny just this once. “Also haven’t you noticed that your father and friends are worrying about you. If something were to happen, they will most likely focus on you more.”

Byleth tried, but she can’t stop thinking of Claude. Ever since he went missing, she had this strange ache in her chest that won’t go away. She doesn’t understand why she is feeling this way. It’s almost like a piece of her has gone missing. 

He always comes to mind. Remembering the many moments they share together. From their first victory in the mock battle, to their interesting talk they have over tea. Little by little, his smile almost reached his eyes. 

At some point, she did go to her father. Explaining to him of the strange pain in her chest. Jeralt gave her a sad and knowing look. 

“It happened when you cherished someone. So much so that it actually hurt.” He did his best to answer her in his own way. 

“Does it go away?” She then asked.

Jeralt soberly shook his head, “Not really...it linger long after that. It's hard to overcome when you…care so much, but it's just how it is. Still, sometimes the pain is all worth it.”

Just before the month was about to end in three days. Finally, they got information about Claude's possible location from Yuri and the other Ashen Wolves. Apparently, they’re reasoning for coming back was strange activity close to Abyss. There have been people going missing, and a group of dark figures in masks have taken over a part of Abyss they first thought was inaccessible. 

Without much option, they decided to trust their source, and plan out a mission to head toward the unknown underground where Claude may be held captive at. The Knights of Serios will investigate the area and striked down any possible threats. All the students from Golden Deer, Blue Lion, and Black Eagle joined together as one. However, they won’t be fighting alongside the knights since they don’t want another student getting taken. So they will stay above ground, and capture any suspicious enemy that comes or goes in that area. 

As it turns out, there was a strange group of black mages that were inhabiting the underground. The very same kind of mages that work with the Death Knight. And somehow, they turn this place into a laboratory that reeks with blood. It resulted into a full on battle that Byleth took charge of. She shows no mercy because all she cares about is finding Claude. 

Once the battle was over, Byleth went to search every cell that Claude was kept. Sadly, many of the other captives were already dead. Her pulse was beating faster than ever before. Hoping he at least made it somehow. At the very last cell, she burst open the door by slamming her entire body against it. From the moment she stepped inside, her entire body froze in place.

With the little light coming from outside, she can see him lying on the ground very still. His once proud uniforms are nothing but rags. Showing off the many scars and bruises on his deathly, drained, bronze skin. And his hair...no longer brown as rich soil in the summer. It’s now all white, which strikingly resembles Edelgard and Lysithea hair color. 

She pushed away any emotions that were holding her back. Kneeling down beside Claude’s body, and starting to shake him.

“Claude! Claude please wake up!” She tried to get him to react, or at least know that he is still alive. “It’s me!” Never before she feels so desperate for any sign of movement, and prays that it isn't too late.

Finally, like a miracle, he began to open his eyes. They are still green as the verdant field. 

“Teach, you came…” Even in this situation, Claude was able to smile for her. “Just like you promise, huh?”

The same chest ache hit her harder than she ever experienced it. Also her eyes are starting to hurt, too. 

“Oh, Claude…” Despite feeling relieved that he is still alive, Byleth can’t help but feels guilty that she couldn’t come any sooner. Then maybe, she could’ve spare from the suffering he must've endured. 

She carefully picks him up off the ground. Holding him close to her, as she walked out this terrible cell. While Claude found comfort by resting face against the crook of her neck. Her father walks up to her, at first, he looks glad that the mission turns out to be a success only to diminish by Claude's current state.

Byleth looked at him sadly, “They did something to him, and I don’t know...” She tried to say something else, but then, Jeralt placed one hand on her shoulder. 

“Just get him out of here, Byleth. I’m sure Manuela would find a way to help your friend.” She reluctantly nodded, and went to the nearest exit while her father remained with the other knights. Searching for any remnants of the mages who did these unnatural experiments. Also gathering up any equipment, journals, and books to bring back to the church for further investigation.

As she finally made it back to the surface, every student was happy to see her. Only to be short lived when they saw what happened to Claude. All of them look devastated, most specifically Lysithea and Marianne. Knowing they were still too little, too late.

Byleth took him to the campsite, and went directly to the tent where the healers are at. Some of the students tried to go inside with her, only for Manuela to kick them out because she can’t work with an overcrowded tent. Once she helps place Claude on a makeshift cot, Manuela is told she can now leave so can tend to Claude. 

She was about to leave, only to be stopped when someone grabbed her by the hand. 

“No, please! Don’t leave me!” Claud begged, as held onto her hand tight. Byleth was almost taken aback by his sudden action. Until her eyes meant with his, seeing them filled with fear and childlikeness. He really doesn’t want to be alone. 

The former mercenary looked at Manuela, and then mouthed the word, “Please.”

Manuela sighs in defeat. “Fine, you’ll be an exception.” 

Byleth nodded her head, gratefully. Grabbing a nearest stool that she can sit on, and holding onto Claude's hand to comfort him. Throughout the entire time, she remained by his side no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shout out to the Claudeth Discord that gave me enough to support to continue this from a different perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I did it again. But after this, I’ll go back writing to my main FE:3H au fic.


End file.
